


Favourite Tree

by TruthfulMoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Short, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulMoon/pseuds/TruthfulMoon
Summary: Someone were under their favourite tree and heard a noise.





	Favourite Tree

As the colours of crispy burning flames laid it self to the nature when summer season came to an end, they were at their favourite tree. Sitting under the gold looking leaves, they were drawing the universe they lived inside their head. Smiling and muttering softly to themselves, weaving their feet back a fourth in the air as they heard an unfamiliar sound and up shoot their head to see what made it. They couldn't believe their view, a giant fluffy wale-giraffe looking thing was sprinting in their direction. Getting up to run, they find themselves running into nothing but smoke. 

"oh my stars!" They say, having problems breathing in the tic air. Not soon after, the creature has gotten to them and picks them up. The hot breath against them as the creature opens its mouth to speak but instead starts screaming because of a fire spreading up over its legs. Not soon after the both of them die in it, leaving nothing but their dust.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but, here it is so I can see how things work around here...


End file.
